Fallen Prisoner
by DetectiveLillyRush
Summary: Lilly has a bad feeling about today and her suspicions are confirmed when both she and scotty are kidnapped. They don't know about the pain and terror that has yet to come. Will contain violence and violent sexual situations and a bit of romance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Cold Case!_

_*beep beep beep*_

Lilly groaned as her alarm blared throughout the bedroom. Smacking it, silence filled the room. Lilly rubbed the leftover traces of sleep from her eyes. She slowly peeled back her dark blue blanket and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

As she stood up she felt the cold hit her bare legs and arms. Lilly walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower. Warm steam filled the room as Lilly took off her tank top and shorts. Within minutes Lilly stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her, waking her up.

Ten minutes later Lilly had shaved her legs and was walking into her bedroom. She searched through her closet for something to wear and she finally decided on her favorite blue shirt and black pant suit. Next she picked out a blue lacey bra and matching boy shorts.

She quickly dressed and went back into the bathroom to do her makeup. As Lilly was putting on her makeup she felt nervous. Almost like something was supposed to happen today, something bad. "Relax rush nothing's going to happen today" She said out loud while putting her hair up in her classic ponytail. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

As she arrived at the coffee cart she noticed Scotty came up behind her. "Hey" Lilly said. "Hey lil "Scotty replied with a smile that always warmed Lilly's heart. "Hey Scotty and Lilly, want your regulars?" The coffee man asked cheerfully. Lilly opened her mouth to speak, but Scotty beat her to it. "Yeah and I'll pay" Lilly felt a blush rise in her cheeks lately scotty had been paying for her coffee a lot and eating with her on lunch breaks even though he could be anywhere else.

Some people say they're in love and will get married one day, but to them their just really good friends. Or at least to Lilly their just friends, even though she has a slight crush on him. Lilly was snapped out of her thoughts about Scotty when the coffee man set coffee in front of her. "That will be 8 bucks" The coffee man said. "Here you go keep the change" Scotty said handing him ten bucks. "Thanks scotty" The man said before turning to his next customers.

"Scotty?" Lilly said questioningly. "Yeah" Scotty answered. "Why do you always pay for my coffee? I do have my own money" Lilly said with a smile. Scotty felt his face starting to heat up. Because I love you He thought, but didn't dare say it out loud. "Because it's just something I always do….. For the ladies in my life" Scotty said instead. "How ….. Many ladies do you have in your life?" Lilly asked with a smile. "Well umm just you, my mom, and my brother's wife." Scotty replied his face turning red. "What no girlfriend?" Lilly asked jokingly. "Not yet" Scotty muttered.

Lilly thought she heard him say not yet, but she couldn't be sure. Suddenly Lilly felt that twisting fear in her stomach again as she walked beside Scotty. Her heart was pounding away in her chest. She didn't understand why she felt like this. It's like her body noticed some unknown threat that her mind wasn't fully aware of yet. "Hey lil you okay?" Scotty asked sounding genuinely concerned. "Umm yeah" Lilly replied back with a fake smile.

They were now just mere steps away from PPD, where Lilly would feel safe. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her neck causing Lilly to drop her coffee and she felt her gun being yanked from her belt and aimed at her head. "Don't move Detective" The deep male voice commanded. "Scotty" Lilly yelped. "Let go of her" Scotty said angrily.

"Now now why would I do that…? Give me your handcuff keys and cell phones now." The unknown man demanded. Lilly gave him her keys and phone while Scotty just stood there. "Now, Detective or I put a bullet in your beautiful partners head." He threatened. Lilly felt sick to her stomach by the way the man said "beautiful". Scotty grabbed his keys and phone and handed them to the guy. Scotty and Lilly watched as he threw their phones on the ground. They landed with a thud on the pavement near puddles of coffee.

"Now walk toward the blue van" the man ordered. Scotty obeyed silently, there was nothing he could do the man had a gun trained on the women he loved. He wouldn't, he couldn't risk her life. Once they got to the blue van Scotty opened the door. "Now sit down and cuff yourself" The man said evilly. Scotty complied and watched as the man tightened the cuffs around his wrists. The man motioned for Scotty to move over and he did.

"Now Detective get in the van and cuff yourself" Lilly complied just as Scotty had. The man shut the door after checking Lilly's cuffs. Lilly noticed that there was glass blocking them from hitting the driver. She also noticed there was no way to open the van door from the inside, so they were stuck. "Lil you okay?" Scotty whispered. Lilly snapped out of her thoughts and looked into Scotty's eyes. "The truth" He whispered like he knew what Lilly was going to say. "I'm not fine…honestly I'm scared Scotty" Lilly admitted. "I am too lil. I am to." Scotty whispered back.

At PPD

Nick walked toward PPD when he spotted something on the ground. He went toward it to get a closer look. On the pavement were two spilled cups of coffee and two cell phones. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, he recognized those phones he saw them every day. His heart beat faster as he pulled out his phone and called his boss. "Stillman" He answered in his regular morning tone.

"Are scotty and Lilly there?" Nick asked wasting no time to say hello. "Well hello to you to nick and no I haven't seen them all morning." Stillman responded. "Boss we have a problem." Nick said hurriedly into the phone. "Spit it out nick" Stillman demanded. "I found Lilly and Scotty's phones and coffees on the ground. Boss their missing." Vera said panicking. "I'll call CSU and meet you down there in five minutes." Stillman said quickly. Gone? How could they be gone? Stillman thought while calling csu.

Back in the van

Scotty just couldn't take it anymore. This was hurting the woman he loved. Lilly had her knees drawn up to her chest and she was hugging them tightly. Scotty grabbed her and pulled her close to him so her head was lying on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay Lilly" Scotty whispered while hugging her tightly. Lilly lifted her head just enough to look into his eyes. "You never call me Lilly…. I kind of like it when you do." She whispered before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

**Authors note: **_What do you guys think of it? I already know where I'm going with this, but I'm not entirely sure if you guys will like it. Just letting you know it's going to be dark. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own cold case!_

_Scotty grabbed her and pulled her close to him so her head was lying on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay Lilly" Scotty whispered while hugging her tightly. Lilly lifted her head just enough to look into his eyes. "You never call me Lilly…. I kind of like it when you do." She whispered before kissing him lightly on the cheek._

Back in the van

Day 1 about 10:30 AM

Lilly lifted her head off Scotty's shoulder when she felt the van come to a stop. They both sat up before the van door slid open revealing two men. One was their kidnapper while the other was unknown. "Get out now if you run we will shoot you" The unknown man said in cold, harsh voice. Scotty and Lilly climbed out of the van and walked down a path to a house. A cold chill ran down Lilly's spine as she looked at the house. This house looked like it could be straight out of a scary movie. The trees near the house were all bare and lifeless. They were led into the house and down some concrete steps. The unknown man opened a big metal door and shoved them in. The kidnappers stepped in and UN cuffed them. "Who are you?" Lilly asked quietly. "You can call me Russell and you can call him Ian" The original kidnapper said. "Why are we here?" Scotty asked calmly. "Well Detectives, if you must know I want revenge for what you did." Ian said in his cold calculating voice. "Revenge?" Lilly muttered questioningly. "Revenge? For what?" Scotty shouted angrily. "You'll find out soon Detective Valens. In the mean time I hope you and Detective Rush enjoy what we have planned for you." Ian said eerily before leaving with Russell. Both Detectives heard the door being locked before silence filled the room. Lilly had been standing slightly behind Scotty the entire time the men were in the room. Scotty turned around to face her as she said "We're going to die here." "Lil you can't think that way. We are not going to die here. They will find us." Scotty said as he walked over to her. "They plan on keeping us here for a while Scotty. They have a bed and a bathroom. They locked the door. We're trapped Scotty." Lilly shouted almost in tears. "Lil it's going to be okay." Scotty whispered while brushing the hair out of her eyes.

Back at PPD about 10:45 AM

"Boss got something." Vera shouted loudly from across the parking lot. "What have we got?" Stillman asked as he quickly ran over. "Lilly's bracelet and tire tracks." Vera said with a frown. "It looks like these tracks came from a van." The csu tech said. "Can you get the make and model from the tires?" Stillman asked. "Once I get it back to the lab I can trace the make and model for you and I'll put a rush on it." The csu tech said with a smile. "Thanks" Stillman said. He couldn't help but think that this was his fault, If he had made them both take the day off like he was supposed to before Lilly had talked him out of it, they wouldn't have ended up missing.

Unknown location about 2 Pm

Scotty was pacing around the room trying to find a way out, but he couldn't find one. Lilly was sitting on the floor when they heard the door open. The two men stepped in closing the door behind them. "Now, it's time for you both to learn a lesson." Ian said with an evil smirk. Russell and Ian immediately went over to Scotty and started to wrestle him to the bed. They tied Scotty's hands behind his back. "W-What lesson?" Lilly asked nervously. "This lesson." Ian said with a smile as he motioned towards his pants. When Lilly looked she felt her heart stop beating at the tent in his pants. "Don't hurt her." Scotty shouted from the bed. "Take off your clothes." Ian demanded. "No" Lilly said. "I said take off your clothes!" The man said as he aimed a gun at her. Lilly Started unbuttoning her shirt. Within minutes she was only wearing her blue bra and boy shorts. "Take those off and lay on the ground." Ian demanded again. Lilly obeyed and she layed on the ground. Ian kneeled on the ground and forced her legs apart. "Please don't do this" Lilly begged. Ian just smiled as he unzipped his pants. "Don't do this to her. You can do whatever you want to me, but leave her out of it." Scotty shouted angrily. "I have better stuff planned for you." He said as he shoved his pants and boxers down. Lilly whimpered as she felt his erection rubbing against her leg. "No please don't" Lilly begged again as she heard him putting a condom on. The man crawled close enough for Lilly to feel him pressing against her. Lilly screamed a blood curling pain filled scream as Ian shoved himself inside her. "No" Lilly shouted tearfully as Ian pumped in and out of her. "Stop!" Scotty shouted at Ian as he struggled against the rope and the man pining him down. "Get out of me" Lilly sobbed as she tried to push him away unsuccessfully. Scotty felt tears dripping down his face as he watched the women he loved being violated. Ian kept grunting from above her. He was close, Lilly could almost sense that. She could feel him pushing himself in harder and harder. Then she felt him start to shudder and release. Ian kissed her cheek before zipping up his pants. Lilly quickly kicked Ian in the balls causing him to collapse on the floor in pain. "You little bitch" Ian roared as he slapped her and punched her. Lilly cried out in pain again as his fist sunk into her soft flesh. "Let's go Russell." Ian commanded as he grabbed the gun. Soon both men left the room. Lilly got dressed and untied Scotty before sitting in the corner of the room. "Lilly are you okay?" Scotty asked gently. She looked him in the eyes and could tell he had been crying too. "No" She whispered her voice still unstable and trembling. "I'm so sorry Lilly. I'm so sorry" Scotty said as he sat next to her. "There was nothing you could have done." Lilly said as tears trickled down her face. "I wish I could have done something." Scotty whispered as he started crying too. "There's something you can do now." Lilly whispered. "What is it?" Scotty asked while sniffling. "Just hold me." Lilly said before breaking down. Scotty held her while they both sobbed.

**Authors note: **_So I don't really know if you guys like the story or not, but I almost cried writing this chapter. It was hard for me to write. Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own cold case!_

"_Lilly are you okay?" Scotty asked gently. She looked him in the eyes and could tell he had been crying too. "No" She whispered her voice still unstable and trembling. "I'm so sorry Lilly. I'm so sorry" Scotty said as he sat next to her. "There was nothing you could have done." Lilly said as tears trickled down her face. "I wish I could have done something." Scotty whispered as he started crying too. "There's something you can do now." Lilly whispered. "What is it?" Scotty asked while sniffling. "Just hold me." Lilly said before breaking down. Scotty held her while they both sobbed._

Unknown location Day 2 about 9:30 am

Lilly opened her eyes slowly and glanced around. Almost immediately she felt a throbbing pain in her jaw, thighs and stomach. She felt something heavy against her side and when she looked she discovered a sleeping Scotty half leaning on her. His arms were wrapped around her waist still. Lilly looked at his face. He looked peaceful almost as if they weren't trapped in this room. Lilly flashed back to yesterday before they were taken and she remembered buying coffee with Scotty and thinking about her secret crush. She also thought about how when the man threatened her life Scotty would do as he was told. He even had a chance to run and get help, but he wouldn't or couldn't save himself. Lilly was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts by Scotty moving next to her. She looked at him as he opened his eyes. "Oh….. Sorry…. Lil I didn't mean to…." Scotty trailed off as he lifted himself off her side. Lilly couldn't help but smile as she looked at Scotty's red face. Leave it to Scotty to make me smile even in one of the worst situations possible Lilly thought. "Scotty it's okay." Lilly whispered. "Ok" He whispered back. "How are you doing?" He added quickly. "I don't know I just really hope they don't come back." Lilly said as she remembered the events of yesterday. "I'll protect you." Scotty whispered. "They'll hurt you too. I can't let you do that." Lilly said slightly louder. "I'm going to protect you if it's the last thing I'll do. I….. I care about…" Scotty said before stopping himself. "You Care about what?" Lilly questioned with a frown. Scotty just looked away. "I don't want to scare you away." He whispered quietly. "Why would it scare me away?" Lilly asked while her heart pounded away in her chest. "It just will." Scotty insisted as he finally looked her in the eyes. Lilly thought she saw some other emotion hidden by fear, but she couldn't be sure. "Scotty you should tell me in case we don't make it through tomorrow." Lilly whispered. "I'll tell you eventually." Scotty whispered just as the door opened.

PPD at about 10:10 am

"Do we have the make and model?" Stillman asked as he practically ran into the lab. "Yeah and our van is a Ford Windstar SE and it's from 2003." The csu tech said happily. "You got a year from tire tracks?" Stillman asked surprised. "No I got a year from seeing the Van on security cameras. We even got a license plate and a picture of the kidnapper." The csu tech said with a smile. "We're going to find them." Stillman whispered as he left the room.

Unknown location at about 10:25 am.

"I didn't want Ian to hurt you the other day, but he forced me to let him. He's always controlling everything." Russell ranted. He had been ranting for the last half hour ever since he came into the room about how his partner in crime was controlling and making him risk everything. "He even made me kidnap you guys when it was his plan." Russell said hysterically. Suddenly the door opened and a shot rang out. Lilly and Scotty clung to each other for dear life. "It may be my plan, but it never needed you." He said coldly before firing another shot at the squirming figure on the floor. Soon the figure on the floor lay still, indicating he was dead. "Now I want you two to listen carefully or you will die." Ian said calmly. "What do we have to do?" Scotty asked. His arms still wrapped around Lilly. "Both of you get undressed now." Ian demanded. Scotty and Lilly looked at each other for a few minutes before complying with Ian's demand. As soon as they were undressed Ian began his demands again. "Get on the bed. Lilly lay on the bed and Scotty climb on top of her." Ian demanded. Scotty climbed on top of Lilly while Ian sat in a chair nearby to watch. "I'm so sorry Lilly." Scotty whispered. "It's better if it's you than him." Lilly whispered giving him a small reassuring smile. "Stroke him." Ian said loudly. Lilly looked him in the eyes as she reached between them and began touching him. Almost instantly she felt him get hard. "Now have your way with her." Ian told Scotty. "Lil?" Scotty whispered. Lilly nodded her head and he entered her slowly. He waited till their hips were touching before he started moving. Less than ten minutes later they collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed. "Now try to be good while I'm gone." He said before living the room. "That was…" Scotty trailed off. "Good for both of us." Lilly finished. "Yeah." Scotty said smiling at Lilly. "Omg Scotty he didn't lock the door we can leave!" Lilly said quickly. "Let's get dressed before he comes back." Scotty said happily. Within minutes they were dressed. Lilly and Scotty slowly creped out the door and up the basement stairs. The stairs lead straight into the kitchen. Lilly looked out of the window and spun around to face him in pure joy. "The vans gone. It's gone Scotty it's gone." She practically shouted. "We don't know how far away Philly is so let's find a bag and some food." Scotty said like a boy scout. Lilly ran around the house until she stumbled into a bedroom. From the looks of this bedroom it had once belonged to a teenage boy. Lilly found a back pack and brought it back to Scotty in the kitchen. "Let's pack this." Lilly said with a smile. Scotty and Lilly quickly filled the bag with chips, crackers, two blankets and water bottles. After the bag was filled they made their escape. They ran as deep in the woods as they could, just enough to stay hidden behind pants and trees, but still hear and see the road. They travelled for what felt like two hours before they stopped and ate. Unbeknownst to them the city was less than a mile away.

**Authors note: **_So Love it? Hate it? Leave reviews lol._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own cold case!_

PPD at about 2:00pm

"Guys we have a reported citing on the van." Jeffries said happily. "License plates match?" Vera asked. "Yeah." Jeffries said with a smile. "What about the kidnapper?" Stillman asked. "The one that we saw on the video was not the one they saw driving the van." Jeffries replied. "You're not going to like this." He added quickly. "Not going to like what?" Vera and Stillman asked. "The one driving the van has been identified as Ed Marteson's brother, Ian." Jeffries finished. "The brother of the psycho that Valens shot because he shot Rush? Oh I would not want to be them right now." Vera said. "This isn't going to be good." Stillman replied simply. "The van was spotted less than a mile out of the city near some woods, in the middle of nowhere." Jeffries said loudly. "Let's go find Scotty and Lilly." Stillman said. Everyone gathered up some stuff and climbed into two different cars to save Lilly and Scotty.

In the woods, near the road at about 2:30 pm.

"Scotty look it's the PPD Issued cars." Lilly said out loud. "Lil, Their not here." Scotty said agitatedly. "No Scotty look." Lilly pleaded. Scotty got up and looked before grabbing Lilly's hand and leaving the bag behind. "Let's go." Scotty said. They ran toward the cars only to watch them speed by and the van pulls up beside them. Ian knocked Scotty out with a chloroform covered cloth before dragging Lilly into the back of the van. He managed to take her clothes off without ripping them and he unzipped his pants. "Not again" Lilly whispered trying to hold back tears as he rolled on a condom. She tried to push him away, but she was too late. He already thrust into her. She screamed out of sheer pain, but he scream could be heard by the house.

At the unknown location/ house 2:50 Pm

A distant, but loud pain filled scream filled the air. "That sounds like Lil." Stillman said quietly. "The place is empty, but they were here." Vera said holding up Lilly's earring. They rushed out the door and got into their cars.

In the van 3:00 pm

Lilly sobbed when Ian had finished and he had let her put her clothes back on. "Face me" He demanded. Lilly did, but was stunned when he started slapping her and punching her. She felt his fist biting into her cheek as he landed yet another punch. He threw her to the ground outside the van before approaching a still knocked out Scotty. He began hitting and kicking Scotty, but was interrupted by approaching vehicles. "Hands above your head now" Vera shouted with his gun aimed at Ian. Ian complied and was arrested while the others checked on Rush and Valens. "What happened Lil?" Stillman asked. "He knocked scotty out with chloroform before he attacked me again and then he beat Scotty." Lilly said weakly. "Again?" Stillman questioned as Jeffries checked on Scotty. Lilly nodded her head. Scotty groaned as he was awakened by Jeffries. "Where's Lilly?" He asked immediately. "Right over there with Boss." Jeffries replied helping him stand. Lilly Stood on her own with little guidance from Stillman. "Let's get you guys to the hospital." Stillman said slowly hoping they wouldn't try to convince him otherwise. "Ok." Lilly agreed dejectedly causing Stillman, Jeffries and Vera to raise questioning eyebrows at each other. Scotty stared at the ground guiltily as they walked to the car Stillman was driving. "What happened to you guys in there?" Stillman asked as they climbed into their cars. Jeffries and Vera had Ian in their car. "Lilly you should tell him what happened to you." Scotty said just loud enough for Stillman to hear. "What is he talking about Lil?" Stillman asked nervously. "I don't want to talk about it." Lilly said weakly as she sniffled. "It happened again didn't it?" Scotty asked angrily. "What happened again?" Stillman asked completely unaware of what they were talking about. "Lil answer me! Did it happen again?" Scotty asked gazing into her eyes. He could see her eyes begin to mist up. "Yes Okay it happened again!" Lilly half shouted half sobbed. Stillman looked utterly stunned while Scotty felt terrible. Lilly sobbed quietly in the back seat pressed against the door. She could see Stillman glancing at her occasionally from the rearview mirror. "Lilly what happened?" Stillman asked calmly. "You tell him or I will." Scotty said unaware that he was being an uncaring, insensitive ass. "It's not your secret to tell it didn't happen to you." Lilly spat back between tears. "Lil don't you think I know that." Scotty said his voice breaking slightly. He paused trying to get a handle on his emotions, but he failed miserably. "They forced me to watch it happen and I couldn't do anything….. Anything to stop it." He said with tears streaming down his face. Stillman pulled the car over before turning around to look at them. "As your superior I demand to know what the hell is going on." Stillman said loudly in the tone he saved just for the office. He looked back and forth between Lilly and Scotty, neither of them speaking. "That's it! I'm telling him" Scotty said loudly. "Boss, Shortly after we were abducted… He came into the room… They pinned Scotty down and then he came over to me with a gun…" Lilly said before breaking down. "Lilly did he rape you?" Stillman asked slowly. All Lilly could do was nod her head and sob silently. "The first time they made me watch….. And there was nothing I could do to stop it." Scotty said his voice cracking. "They even made me… rape her" Scotty added while breaking down horrified by what he had done. "Lilly did he rape you again just before we found you?" Stillman asked stunned by what they were telling him. Lilly nodded her head silently. "Let's get you two to a hospital now." Stillman said softly before starting up the car and driving away.

A little while later they were all gathered at the hospital waiting for the results of Scotty and Lilly's exams. Vera and Jeffries listened in stunned silence as Stillman told them about what had happened during the car ride. After he finished explaining, the doctor came out of Scotty's room. "Valens/ Rush Party?" The doctor asked loudly. "Yeah that's us." Stillman said. "Well Scotty only has a few bruises and cuts here and there. Lilly has Bruising on her thighs, arms, face, and stomach. She also has vaginal trauma and we found fluids. Other than that she will be alright." The doctor finally finished before looking at them expectantly. "Can we see them?" Vera asked her. "You may see Valens, but I still have to give Rush a morning after pill. She probably would like to take that in private." The female doctor said before turning on her heals and leading them to Scotty's room. The doctor left them there and went into the room next door which was in fact Lilly's room.

"Hey Lilly, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked sympathetically. "I really just want to go home." Lilly said slowly. "I know you want to go home so after you take these. You can go home." She replied giving Lilly the morning after pills. "You also need to sign this so I can release the rape kit to the police." The doctor added. Lilly swallowed the pills and quickly scribbled her name on the form. "Ok well since you already dressed you can go." The doctor said smiling. Lilly followed the doctor out of the room. "Your friend Scotty Valens is in this room." The brunette said with a smile. Lilly nodded and walked into the room. "Lil!" Scotty said as soon as he noticed she was in the room. "Hey." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Lil it's good to have you back." Jeffries said with a smile. "I'm glad to be back." Lilly replied. "Boss, Can I take a week off from work?" Lilly asked quickly. "Lil, take all the time you need." Stillman replied. "Thanks boss."

"Okay who's ready to go home?" Vera asked. "I can't wait to be home." Lilly said longingly. "Great I'll drive." Jeffries offered. They dropped both Lilly and Scotty off to their respective homes before returning to work.

**Authors note: **_Reviews Please. It's going to be awhile before I can upload another chapter. I'm going camping till Monday and unfortunately there is no WI fi where I'm going. Please review while I'm gone!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own cold case!_

Lilly sat on the couch in her living room silently. She couldn't help but miss Scotty. She had spent every night while missing with him and wished he was here to hold her. To tell her everything would be alright. Lilly continued sitting on the couch alone. Alone because her cats had died a few years ago, alone because she had no one to love, alone because her mom was dead and her sister on the run. Little did Lilly know Scotty was thinking about her?

Scotty layed on his bed in his apartment, thinking. He had been trying to sleep, but he just couldn't. It didn't feel right without Lilly being there. Don't get Scotty wrong he was glad they were found before they were murdered, but he missed Lilly terribly. "Maybe I should go over and see her." Scotty said to himself. He sat up and quickly got dressed. Scotty snatched his keys off the counter and went over.

Lilly decided to change and go to bed. She quickly put on a tight fitting, but revealing tank top and a pair of pj shorts. She tossed her bra and clothes in the laundry bin and layed down. Suddenly Lilly heard a knock on her front door. Her body froze and her heart rate increased. She heard someone fumbling with a key. Who would have a key to my apartment? Lilly asked herself silently. She jumped out of bed when she heard the door swing open and then close softly.

"Lilly its scotty" Scotty called out loudly. Relief swept through her body as she recognized the voice as Scotty's. She quickly walked out of her room and down the stairs. "Hey Scotty." Lilly said quietly. Scotty's eyes almost popped out of his skull as he took in Lilly's state of dress. Her hair was loose and falling around her shoulders, her tank top revealed too much of her creamy white breasts, and her pj shorts were just a little too short.

Lilly noticed he was checking her out and started blushing. Scotty's face turned bright red with embarrassment at being caught. "Couldn't sleep?" Lilly asked suddenly. "I couldn't sleep. I was just so used to holding you." Scotty admitted. "Really?" She asked surprised. "Yes." Scotty said his face turning an even deeper shade of red. "I couldn't sleep either because I missed having you hold me. I missed you." Lilly admitted.

Scotty looked up at her shocked by what she had admitted. Lilly stepped closer and closer to Scotty until they were just mere inches apart. Lilly touched Scotty's face with her palm and Scotty immediately grasped her hand and pushed it away. "Don't" He said as a warning, but it was very unconvincing. From where they were standing Scotty had a better view of Lilly's breasts. He could clearly see she wasn't wearing a bra.

Lilly moved toward him again, but this time with just her head. She leaned toward him until their lips were brushing up against each other. "What if I want to?" She asked softly looking into his chocolate brown eyes. Scotty looked into her icy blue eyes and could tell she meant what she said. "It's too soon after what that bastard did and after what I did to you." Scotty whispered regretfully. "I had been waiting for us to happen since i met you. I didn't want it to happen under those circumstances, but Scotty I don't regret it." Lilly whispered back. Scotty captured her lips in a hard, but passionate kiss. Lilly felt his arms slide around her waist and he pulled her towards him.

Lilly opened her mouth to moan and felt Scotty's tongue slid in. Their tongues fought for dominance while their hearts beat faster. Lilly felt the familiar warmth begin in her stomach and pool between her thighs. Scotty felt himself hardening beneath her soft touch. Lilly pulled out of the kiss. "Bedroom." She said while panting. Scotty nodded quickly and practically ran up the steps after her. Lilly stood in front of her bed and watched as Scotty closed the door and walked toward her. He kissed her before pushing her onto the bed.

Lilly giggled and began unbuttoning Scotty's shirt. Scotty quickly pulled Lilly's shirt over her head and stared at her. "You're beautiful!" Scotty exclaimed. Lilly pulled Scotty's shirt off and began working on his pants. Scotty moaned as one of her hands rubbed his hardness while pulling down the zipper. Scotty stood up and shoved his pants down. Lilly got up and shoved both her shorts and underwear down. Scotty was working on his when he looked up. Lilly laughed as his eyes nearly popped out of his skull for the 2nd time that night. This time when Scotty got closer Lilly pushed him onto the bed. She straddled him and moaned as Scotty's hardness hit her slick folds. Lilly giggled as Scotty flipped them so he was on top. "Ready?" He asked breathlessly. "Yes" Lilly whispered.

They moaned in unison when Scotty entered her in one move. Lilly locked her ankles behind Scotty as he began to move. She met him thrust for thrust. Scotty suddenly kissed her lips and as she moaned slipped inside her mouth. "Fuck." Scotty shouted as he pulled his mouth away from Lilly's. Lilly bit her lip to avoid saying anything as her pleasure was mounting. Scotty could feel that they were both close. He began pumping harder and faster. Lilly came with a loud shout, that was half his name and half a scream. When Lilly's muscles contracted around him, Scotty was pushed over the edge. He came with a loud grunt spilling him inside her. He collapsed beside her. Lilly cuddled into his side and drifted peacefully asleep.

6 weeks later….

Lilly woke up feeling nauseous and rushed to the bathroom only seconds before puking. Then it hit Lilly, when she had had sex with Scotty they never used a condom and Lilly hadn't taken her pill on time. She could be pregnant. Now that she thought about it she had missed her periods for the last two months. She just thought the stress was getting to her, but not anymore. Now she suspected something that would in fact change her life forever.

**Authors note: **_Omg! Lilly could be pregnant! How's Scotty going to react? How is she going to tell him? Will they make it through this? How will she tell Stillman? ….. Find out soon. BTW you can send me suggestions to make this story more exciting. Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own cold case!_

Lilly walked into her kitchen still scared. She had just discovered she might be pregnant and she had yet to tell Scotty. She couldn't tell him until she knew for sure. Lilly knew what she had to do as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Dr. Evans office, how may we help you?" Linda said cheerfully. "Hi, its Lilly rush." Lilly said nervously. "Oh hey Lilly how are you?" Linda asked. "Uh I'm not doing too well. I'm haven't been feeling well lately." Lilly said letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Oh Lilly I'm sorry. Let's make an appointment with the doc." Linda said in her annoyingly cheerful voice. "Umm I'm free every day in the afternoon or I could take lost hours to get in as soon as possible." Lilly replied hurriedly. "Well we have a space available at 9am today." Linda said. "Ok great see you then." Lilly said quickly before hanging up the phone. Little did Lilly know Scotty was standing in the doorway listening. "What was that about?" Scotty said suddenly causing Lilly to spin around in surprise. "What was what?" Lilly asked nervously. "What was that phone call about?" Scotty asked. "Scotty it was nothing." Lilly said while plastering a fake smile on her face. "Didn't sound like nothing" Scotty said quietly. Lilly decided not to answer and instead said "it's time for work."

Lilly walked into ppd with only 15 minutes till her appointment. She quickly headed toward Stillman office unaware that an already suspicious Scotty was watching her. "Hey boss can I talk to you?" Lilly asked. Stillman nodded and Lilly walked in. "What is it Lilly?" Stillman asked concerned as Lilly shut the door and took a seat. "Boss, I need some lost hours." Lilly said quickly. "Okay when do you need them?" Stillman asked. "I have a doctor's appointment in less than 15 minutes." Lilly said nervously. "Ah Anything I should know about?" Stillman asked in his boss like tone. "Umm I'll let you know after I find out." Lilly said looking him in the eyes. "Ok take as many hours as you need" Stillman said as Lilly stood up and left his office. Lilly quickly walked toward the elevators only to come face to face with Scotty. "Jesus Scotty what is it with you and popping up everywhere today." Lilly spat angrily. "Look Lilly it's not like you gave me a choice you've been so distant since you woke up this morning." Scotty spat back equally angrily. "Scotty I'll tell you later if it means that much to you. Just please let me go before I'm late." Lilly said trying to get by him. "Late, for what exactly?" Scotty asked. "A doctor's appointment. I got to go or I will be late and then I won't talk to you at all." Lilly said angrily. "Ok just tell me whatever's bothering you later." Scotty said in a concerned voice. "Ok" Lilly agreed quietly before stepping into the elevator. Scotty watched the doors close on Lilly's scared face. Something was eating at her and he would find out exactly what it is if it's the last thing he does.

Lilly sat in the exam room waiting for the doctor. Her heart was racing and she just wanted to get this over with. The doctor suddenly entered the room snapping Lilly out of her thoughts. "Hi Lilly what can I do for you today?" Dr. Evans asked. "Umm this morning I woke up and felt nauseous and I threw up multiple times." Lilly said slowly as she felt the nausea start again. "Lilly you okay?" The doctor asked. Lilly barely had time to answer before she was running toward a trash can and spilling her guts again. "When the last time you got your period?" Dr. Evans asked while handing Lilly a tissue. "Uh two months ago." Lilly answered unsteadily. "You might be pregnant." The doctor told Lilly. "That's what I have suspected" Lilly whispered. "Have you had unprotected sex within the past 3 months?" The doctor asked. "Uhh Yeah, about two months ago." Lilly whispered embarrassedly. "Ok so here's what we're going to do…."

Lilly waited yet again in the exam room for the doctor to come back. She had just taken a pregnancy test and it should only take a few more minutes. Lilly felt like she would be sick again, but she fought it back as the doctor came back in the room with a huge smile. That smile told Lilly everything she needed to know. "Congratulations you're pregnant!" Dr. Evans said happily. Lilly let out a sigh as fear filled her body. "I take it it's not a good time." The doctor said softly. "No it's not exactly." Lilly whispered. "If you decide you don't want to keep it there are other options..." Was all the doctor could get out before Lilly interrupted. "I'm keeping it." "Okay well we can do an ultrasound right now if you want?" The doctor suggested. "Yeah I'd like that." Lilly said softly. The doctor quickly brought in a machine. "You're going to have to put this on." The doctor said handing Lilly a gown. "You need to take your underwear off to for this." The doctor said before leaving the room. Lilly sighed and changed into the gown. The doctor came back into the room a few minutes later. Lilly layed down on the bed and took a deep breath. "Ok, now I need you to relax and raise your hips slightly." Dr. Evans said. Lilly did as she was told and then felt something inside her body. "Ok if you look at the screen you should see a small blip right about there." The doctor said pointing at the baby. "Oh my god." Lilly whispered with a smile on her face. "I'll take that as a yes to me printing out pictures." The doctor said with a smile. "Yes." Lilly said happily with a huge smile and tears streaming down her face.

Lilly quickly got dressed and the doctor gave her the photos and a prescription for prenatal pills. When Lilly left the doctor's office she headed to the pharmacy to fill her prescription all the time wondering how everyone would react to the newest addition to the Cold case team.

**Authors note: **_Yay! She's pregnant. How will she tell the team and Scotty? How will they react? Find out soon._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own cold case!_

Just months ago Lilly thought she was going to die, but now she knew she had been given another chance at life. She could finally have the family she had always longed for. Lilly smiled at the photos of her baby before putting them in her pocket and getting out of the car. She quickly walked up the stairs to homicide. Lilly smiled at Scotty as she passed him. He looked stunned at her sudden change in demeanor. Earlier she had been nervous and cranky now she was happy and loving life. Lilly quickly walked into Stillman office and closed the door. "Hey boss." Lilly said with a slight nervousness to her voice. "Hey lil, so what did the appointment reveal?" Stillman asked. "It revealed something that I have suspected since this morning." Lilly said indirectly. "Mind explaining?" Stillman said in a soft, but boss like tone. "Will you tell anyone if I tell you?" Lilly asked suddenly extremely nervous. "Not unless you say I can." Stillman said slowly. "Boss I'm pregnant." Lilly said slowly while handing him her ultrasound photo. Lilly's cheeks turned red as her boss studied the picture. "Congratulations Lilly." Stillman said happily before handing the picture back to her. "Thanks" She said softly as she put the photo away. "It's scotty isn't it?" Stillman said suddenly after a moment of silence. Lilly's head snapped up quickly. "What?" She said louder than she meant to. "Is it scotty?" Stillman asked a little more slowly. Lilly swallowed hard as she looked into Stillman eyes. "Yes" She said her voice barely above a whisper. Silence filled the room as Lilly looked down at her hands. "Does he know?" Stillman asked slowly. "No" Lilly whispered. "How about I leave my office for ten minutes and send Scotty in here so you can tell him?" Stillman suggested. "No I'll just talk to him in one of the interview rooms." Lilly whispered before standing up and walking out. Scotty watched Lilly walk toward him and he smiled when she stopped in front of him. "Scotty I need to talk to you?" Lilly said as quietly as she could. Scotty nodded and followed Lilly into an interview room. Little did they know Stillman had slipped into observation and was watching the whole thing unfold?

"Lilly what do you need to tell me?" Scotty asked. "Scotty … I'm …. Uh" Was all Lilly could say before Scotty interrupted her. "Does it have to do with the phone call I overheard this morning and you getting sick?" Scotty asked. "You knew?" Lilly said. "Lilly I'm a detective I'm not stupid and I know that the phone call was made to your doctor. Lilly is something wrong? Are you okay?" Scotty asked, concerned about Lilly's health. "Scotty I'm fine. It's just the doctor gave me some news that I expected, but I wasn't sure if you'd feel the same way. Long story short Scotty I'm pregnant." Lilly finally said. Scotty looked shocked as Lilly handed him the photos of their child. "Don't screw up scotty." Stillman whispered from the other side of the mirror. Scotty walked toward a red faced Lilly. "Lilly, I love you so much." Scotty said while cupping her face with his hands. "You don't have to stay with me because of the baby." Lilly whispered tears glistening in her eyes. "Lilly I could never leave you expecially because you're pregnant. Even though this baby is unplanned, I love it just the same. I love you." Scotty said happily unaware that Stillman was listening. "I love you too." Lilly said as she pulled Scotty in for a hug. "That's why you were a nervous wreck all day." Scotty stated matter o' factly. "Yeah I thought you would leave." Lilly said softly. "Naw I would never leave you. Hey does this mean you'll come with me and meet my family for dinner on Saturday?" Scotty asked. "Sure. Oh we need to talk to boss about our relationship." Lilly said. "He'll split us up. I'm not ready for our work partnership to end." Scotty said sadly. "Hey, you got me for life." Lilly said with a smile. Stillman smiled as he watched the couple hug before he left the room to get back to work.

Lilly and Scotty left the room shortly after Stillman had left observation. They headed toward his office and once there walked inside. They closed the door and sat down. "Boss Lilly and I have been in a relationship for a while and we figured you needed to know about it." Scotty said happily. "I already knew that." Stillman said. "How did you know?" Lilly asked. "You guys were always sneaking glances at each other when you though no one was looking, you were much happier, and you practically flirted openly." Stillman said with a laugh. Lilly and Scotty's faces turned bright red in embarrassment. "Well do they know?" Scotty asked motioning toward the team, who were working quietly at their desks. "They have been betting on how long it takes you two to tell them you're dating, have kids, and get married." Stillman said happily. "Wow. So who's winning so far?" Lilly asked suddenly. "Well I'm winning the open relationship thing, Nicks winning when it comes to your pregnancy, and Jeffries isn't having much luck yet." Stillman said slowly. "Poor Jeffries." Lilly said softly with the hint of amusement in her voice. "Well I guess we should tell them too." Scotty said with a smile on his face. Stillman stood up and walked to the door before opening it. "Will, nick get in here." Stillman said loudly. Jeffries and Vera quickly walked into his office and closed the door. "Guys we need to tell you something." Scotty said slowly. "Well first is Scotty and I are in a relationship. The second is I'm pregnant with Scotty child." Lilly finished quickly. "Congrats Lilly and Scotty." Jeffries said as he came over to hug her and he gave Scotty a cap on the back. "Wow. Congrats." Vera said happily hugging Lilly and Scotty. "I guess we should pay up." Jeffries said paying both Stillman and Vera. Vera and Stillman then paid each other before turning back to Lilly and Scotty. Jeffries finally couldn't resist asking and said "So how long have you two been dating….."

**Authors note: **_Yay lol. Well anyway I won't be able to write anymore until at Monday at the least. Yes I know you're mad, but I'm going camping again all weekend I don't know if they have wi fi I guess I'll find out. In case you're wondering my parents version of camping isn't really camping it's more like sleeping in a camper with a stove, oven, microwave, fridge, bathroom, and keurig. We need our coffee or as Lilly says "Rocket fuel". _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_OMG I'M BACk! I know your all very upset with me, but I school stated up again, I have piles of homework, and I really don't know where im going with this anymore. _

"Lilly we have to go." Scotty shouted from down stairs. They were already almost ten minutes late for his family dinner. It didn't help that lilly was throwing up. "Ok im coming." She said at last as she finally walked down the stairs. They quickly left the house and climbed into the car.

Within record time Scotty pulled into his parents drive way. Lilly climbed out of the car just as scottys parents rushed outside to greet them. "Scotty." A short, plump women shouted as they approached the door. "Hi ma" Scotty said happily. "Hi" Lilly said slowly. "Hi, I'm Ramiro." Scottys father said with a smile as he shook lillys hand. "I'm lilly." She said with a smile. "Its nice to meet you lilly. I'm rosa." Scottys mom said happily giving a very surprised lilly a hug. "Come inside you two dinners ready." Rosa said after releasing lilly. Scotty grabbed lillys hand and led her into the house and to the dinner table. "It smells delicious mrs. Valens." Lilly said as she inhaled the warm fresh chicken scent. "Call me rosa." Scottys mom said gently. "Wasn't their something you needed to tell us scotty?" Scottys dad asked. "You guys really wont like me after this." Lilly said slowly. Scottys parents looked at her quizzically. "Lilly's Pregnant." Scotty blurted out finally. Lilly turned red as scotty wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Are you getting married?" Rosa asked looking both disappointed and happy at the same time. "Uhh We don't know." Scotty replied quickly. "Do you love each other?" Ramiro asked quietly. "Yes" Both scotty and lilly answered at the same time causing them both to smile widely. "Well that's good" Ramiro said in relief. "Lets eat." Rosa said with a smile. By the time dinner was over they were all talking like old friends. Scotty and lilly said bye, exchanged hugs and left.

7 months later…..

"Scotty I cant do this." Lilly shouted tearfully. "Lilly you can do this. Just think we can hold our baby soon." Scotty said encouragingly. "Ok I can do this" Lilly whispered. "Okay lilly push on 3. 1, 2, 3" the doctor said. Lilly screamed and pushed with all her might. The pain was almost unbearable. "Lilly we can see the head. Push again." The doctor shouted. Lilly pushed with all her might and was rewarded as a small cry filled the room. "It's a girl." The doctor said handing the baby to the nurse. Lilly cried while clutching scottys hand. "Wait I see something else." The doctor said suddenly. "What is it?" Lilly said fearfully. "Lilly I need you to push again." The doctor said slowly. Lilly pushed and pushed and soon heard another cry fill the room. "Congrats it's another girl. You have twins." The doctor said happily. "Twins, scotty we have twins." Lilly whispered. "I couldn't have had them without you. I love you." She whispered again. "I love you too lilly." Scotty said happily. Soon the twin girls were placed in their moms arms. "Welcome to the world Melanie." Scotty whispered to one girl. "Scotty what are we going to name her?" Lilly said motioning toward the other one. "How about Samantha?" Scotty asked. "I love it scotty." Lilly whispered happily. Today truly was the best day of both their lives.

3 years later.

Lilly glanced at herself in the mirror, she looked like an angel. She wore a simple white gown with a veil that made her eyes pop. Her hair had been put up in a sleek braided bun and her makeup had been done. "Mommy you look beautiful." Melanie said with a smile. "Yeah mommy you look like an angel." Samantha added. "Thanks girls but you look even better than me." Lilly said to her blonde haired, blue eyed, tan 3 year old girls. "Ready lilly?" Stillman said happily. "Hi grandpa." Both girls said at the same time. "As ready as ill ever be. The girls grabbed their baskets and walked down the isle throwing petals every where. Then the music changed and lilly began to walk down the isle with stillman. Scotty felt his mouth go dry all his girls looked beautiful, but lilly was like a goddess in her white dress just absolutely glowing. Soon she was standing directly in front of him holding his hands. He slid the ring on her finger and she slid his on his finger. "You may kiss the bride." The preacher said happily. As soon as their lips touched everyone started clapping and a camera went off capturing the magic first kiss. The couple ran down the aisle while everyone threw birdseeds at them. Grandpa stillman, uncle nick and uncle will were watching the girls until the reception. As soon as the couple was in the limo lilly turned to him and said "Scotty I'm pregnant." "really?" Scotty said happily. "Yeah" Lilly confirmed. "I love you." Scotty said. "I love you too." Lilly whispered as their lips connected again.

**Authors note: **_Thanks for following the story, sad it had to end but hey at least I didn't leave you hanging anymore. :D_


End file.
